As the technologies of the touch panels are continuously advancing, the sensitivity and accuracy of the touch control have been significantly raised so that touch panels are gradually and widely applied to various portable electronic devices, e.g. cellular phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), digital cameras, global positioning system (GPS) devices, etc. In addition, touch panels are also applied to ticket issuing machines, tour information machines, etc. in the public places. In this era of fast communication of information, touch panels have become the technical tools frequently used by the general people.
Almost all the touch panels must undergo a series of tests to make sure that the sensitivity and the accuracy of these touch panels can meet the requirements. However, the touch panels with different sizes have different requirements and specifications. There exist significant variations in the touch controller IC to be used, sizes of the glass and the coordinates electrically sent during the touch on the screen, for the touch panels with different specifications. Thus, the test program suitably applied to the touch panel with some specification can not be applied to another touch panel with another specification, and when a touch panel with different specifications from those of the previous one is going to be tested, a specific test program corresponding to the specifications of the touch panel to be tested is required.
Since currently the touch panels have been widely applied to various products with various sizes, the specifications for various touch panels become quite diversified. Accordingly various test programs corresponding to various specifications are required in the test processes during the manufacture of touch panels, the inconvenience therefrom is generated, production cost is increased, and an effective solution is highly needed.
For overcoming the mentioned problems occurring in the current test processes for the touch panels, a novel method and software for testing touch panels are provided in the present invention with the advantages of is high convenience and efficiency after a lot of researches, analyses and experiments by the inventors.